dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 11
, Atomic Knight, and Adam Strange, emerges in space near Brainiac's craft. They board it, and find the robotic villain slumped in his command chair. Of these heroes, only Rip remembers the multiple Earths. At Titans Tower in New York, the Teen Titans host an assembly of heroes who formerly occupied six different Earths. Captain Marvel and Uncle Sam report that they have tried to return to their home worlds, but found them nonexistent. Slowly, they come to grips with the fact that only one Earth now exists, not many. ]] Suddenly, Harbinger appears. She has regained her powers with the rebirth of the universe, and states that many realities have been changed. When Kal-L asks why he still exists in the new universe, while his Krypton "never even existed," she tells him that he was spared because he "stood before the rebirth." The Huntress, shaken by her experience, tells of how she found herself without a law practice, an office, an apartment, or even a recorded identity on the new Earth. Robin of Earth-Two says that the only Dick Grayson of whom he could find records was 19 years old, and lived in Manhattan, not in Gotham City. Even the grave of the Earth-Two Batman was missing from the cemetery. Harbinger explains that a new universe, not a Multiverse, was born from the battle against the Anti-Monitor. There is, and was, only one Earth, one history, even only one World War II, in which Uncle Sam led the Freedom Fighters to victory over the Axis. Krypton exploded and Kal-El came to Earth. Only one Batman came to exist from the murder of his parents. All the heroes are stunned by this revelation, and none more so than the Earth-Two Superman. Not only did his Krypton never exist, but now his wife is also gone forever. He soars off in frustration and anguish, and Kal-El follows him. Somewhere in a spirit dimension, Deadman and the Phantom Stranger watch over the Spectre, who was rendered immobile after the battle with the Anti-Monitor. In Las Vegas, a detective convention is interrupted when Angle Man's body is found, along with his Angler weapon. In Salem, Dr. Fate and the Demon magically observe Amethyst being attacked as a witch by a mob. Dr. Occult stops them, but then shadows appear and attack. Dr. Fate and the Demon join in the battle. However, Amethyst has been blinded, and when Fate looks into her eyes, he finds something incredible, and takes her back to Gemworld. Above New York City, Kal-El has succeeded in calming the older Superman, reminding him of his own loss with Kara's death. Kal-L weeps, not knowing where he belongs. Back at Titans Tower, Wonder Girl tells of how Queen Hippolyta reacted when the Earth-Two Wonder Woman and her daughter Fury appeared on Paradise Island. None of the Amazons remembered the Multiverse, even though the "new" Paradise Island had elements from both Earths. Power Girl questions why she is remembered, but her cousin forgotten. Harbinger replies that she does not know yet. Batman appears with the younger Robin and Alex, and tells the assembly of their recent interview with Lex Luthor in prison. Luthor had no knowledge of participating in the crisis, and angrily denied that he would ever help super-heroes. Therefore, says Alex, none of the villains remember fighting alongside them. However, danger still besets the Earth, as shadows continue their assault, and the uncanny weather persists. Far below the surface of Peru, 's crew reports an awesome flux of energy, and transmits the news to Titans Tower. There, the heroes observe the electrical storms becoming worse, and Pariah feels his pre-teleportation symptoms again — but, with no place to teleport to, he remains in painful stasis. Alex glows with the anti-matter effect, and the Earth is drawn into a titanic space-warp. On a rooftop in New York, the Supermen realize that the Earth has been drawn into the anti-matter universe. Then, they are confronted by a huge image of the Anti-Monitor, welcoming them to his home, and to their deaths. | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | Editor1_2 = Robert Greenberger | Editor1_3 = Marv Wolfman | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler1_1 = George Pérez | Inker1_1 = Jerry Ordway | Colourist1_1 = Carl Gafford | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Villains: * * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * :* :* :* :* ::* :* New York City ::* :* Salem, Massachusetts Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crisis on Infinite Earths article at Wikipedia * Alan Kistler's Guide to the Crisis * DC Canon: Crisis on Infinite Earths * Crisis on Infinite Earths series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Annotated Crisis on Infinite Earths }}